custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Daril
Daril 'is a mentally strange Runask who works for the Metru Building Co. in the Altronia Continuity. Biography Daril began his life on the Runask home island of Mertiros, working as a police officer for several years there, and developing his stun rod during that time. Eventually, an incident during work forced Daril to quit, and he couldn't stand the shame of it, and lack of employment, and he fleed to the Kerris Archipelago. It is unknown what he has done there, excluding the most recent events. In recent events, he was hired by the Metru Building Co. to work as a security agent, dealings with thugs who might vandalize or even attack corporate personnel and property. Power & Equipment Powers *'Elemental Lightning: As a Runask of Lightning, Daril is capable of wielding the elemental power of lightning like a Toa of Lightning would. *'Lightning Absorption:' Daril can absorb lightning, boosting his own elemental reserves. *'Lightning Creation:' Daril can expend elemental energy to create lightning. *'Electrical Resistance:' As a Runask of Lightning, he is highly resistant to it's effects. *'Kanohi Usage:' As a Runask, Daril can use Kanohi. Abilities *'Ingenuity:' As an inventor and former officer, Daril is capable of creating things that can be applied to the current situation, whatever it may be. *'Aim: '''Daril has good aim with electricity, though given the speed it travels at, he doesn't entirely need it. *'Flight:' Due to being a winged Runask, Daril can fly with grace nearly matching that of naturally flying Rahi. *'Defensive combat:' As a former officer, Daril is very capable at protecting himself with his tools against superiorly armed foes. *'Disabling combat:''' As a former officer, Daril is also very capable at disarming and disabling his opponents without severly harming them. Mask Daril wears the mask of Multiversal Awareness, which makes him aware of other versions of him in other universes, and capable of both communicating with them as well as hearing and seeing what they hear and see. Daril tends to have it on far too often. Tools Daril carries his self-made stun rod, a protosteel-reinforced, extendable, and power-boosting rod that Daril uses to block, hit his foes with, or transfer electricity through to disable an enemy, or simply to increase the power of a bolt. he also wield a protosteel, dagger sized weapon that is thick and blunt on one side and has multiple triangular projections on the other. The idea is that swords get caught between the triangular projections, at which point Daril can move the blade out of his way, or possibly even break the blade. As nothin on it is sharpened, it is purely a blunt weapon, like his stun rod. Personality & Traits Daril is a queer, and generally cheerful Runask who seems to acknowledge the evil in people, and the world around him, but chooses to ignore it. He has been noted on one occasion to suddenly be very serious, and it could be assumed that he does this when his mask is turned off. Morally, Daril is in a bit of a gray area. He refuses to kill, but has obviously done wrong in the past to cause him to end up at a place like the Kerris islands. It could be that it was one unfortunate incident, but that remains to be seen. Category:User:ArghYeMatey Category:Characters Category:Altronia Continuity